The Cahill's go to camp
by IHeartScience
Summary: Sineads slapping Jonah, Dan's tackling people, and Hamilton's...Hamilton's in a pink bunny suit? Yep, Hamilton's in a pink bunny suit.
1. Chapter 1

Truth, Dare or Humiliation

To say that the Cahill's were enthusiastic would be the understatement of the century. They had all agreed that since the younger Cahill generation had been deprived of fun, because of the clue hunt, that they would have a two week camp thing at Grace's mansion.

So that was why Ian, Natalie, Jonah, Reagan, Madison, Ned and, Ted, Sinead, Hamilton, Amy, Dan, and Phoenix, all sat in a circle, in their pajamas, about to play truth or dare on the first night of Cahill camp.

"Who wants to go first?" Amy said, sneaking a quick glance at Ian, who looked away pretending he hadn't been looking at her. Everyone looked around and decided on Phoenix, because they thought he didn't want revenge on anybody, and wouldn't do anything too evil.

They thought wrong. Phoenix looked around with a vicious glint in his eye that made the others shudder slightly. "Hamilton," Phoenix said slowly, and Hamilton gulped slightly, "truth or dare?" Hamilton sat up straighter and said, "Dare, do your worst." Phoenix reached into his bag and pulled out…something pink and fluffy.

"I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game!" They all snickered behind their hands as Hamilton stared, horrorstruck, at the ball of fur. "Or are you a wimp?" Hamilton grabbed the fuzz ball and went to change.

They sat in silence until Hamilton came back in. He was wearing a pink bunny suit with a very fluffy tail and slightly floppy ears. They all burst out laughing, several of them leaning on the person next to them for support. Hamilton found a sudden fascination with staring at his feet.

Five minutes later, Hamilton had sat down, Natalie, Reagan, and Madison had all taken pictures, and Hamilton was ready to get some kind of small revenge. "Oh, I just thought of something!" Natalie said happily, and they all looked at her curiously, she pulled a bottle out of her bag. "This makes people tell the truth, we should all take some for the game."

Some of them hesitated, but Natalie just glared at the, so they drank it. Hamilton smiled, knowing it would make his revenge better. "Jonah, truth or dare?" Jonah didn't like the evil look in Hamilton's smile so he said, "Truth." Hamilton smiled wider, "What do you think of Sinead?"

Jonah tried to cover his mouth, but the truth serum forced him to say the truth. "She's hot, and smart, and awesome, and her backside is like an onion, because it makes me want to cry." They all stared at him for a minute, before Sinead slapped him, "My behind is not like an onion." Jonah shrugged apologetically and Sinead smiled a little bit.

"Awkward…" Dan said in a sing song voice and everyone laughed. "Dan," Jonah said, deciding he would be next, "Truth or Dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So if you want you can suggest truth or dares in the reviews, you can suggest a new story in a review; basically what I'm saying is…REVIEW! Flames will be used for making smores, and no I won't share my smores with you unless you review.**

LAST TIME:

"Dan," Jonah said, deciding he would be next, "Truth or Dare?"

Contrary to popular belief Dan Cahill was not a wimp. He would have been perfectly happy saying truth, but some little voice prompted him to say the word that would eventually doom him, "Dare."

Jonah quirked his eyebrow slightly, deep in thought, before he smiled a smile that Dan definitely did not like. "I dare you to eat 15 packets of skittles." Dan changed his mind when he said that, this was a great dare. He was going to get a crazy sugar rush.

It had been ten seconds since Dan practically inhaled the skittles, and they all stared at him in anticipation. He was trembling like he was going to explode any minute, he took a deep breath and…he fell over with his eyes closed. They all sighed, "Well that was disappoin-" Jonah didn't get to finish because at that moment Dan jumped up laughing like a maniac.

"HOW MANY HIPPOS ARE IN THE ROOM? WHY IS EVERYTHING GREEN? I CAN TASTE THE RAINBOW, AND IT TASTES AMAZING!" Dan ran around the room screaming as they all laughed. "I WANNA PONY! NATALIE HAS SOFT HAIR!" Dan sat down next to Natalie for a moment to pet her hair, and then he tackled her, "NATALIE IS SOFT AND FURRY AND HUGABLE!"

Natalie froze a look of pure horror on her face. Dan got up, "SINEAD, TRUTH OR DARE!" He shouted right before he tackled her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people! So I've been thinking about changing my pen name, and I want an opinion. I'm thinking something like ByTheBook, or something, please give a suggestion. I'm also open to any suggestions for the story; I honestly don't know what will happen, so if you know what you want to happen, tell me. **

Sinead thought for a moment before saying, "Truth." She didn't want to end up like Dan, and she doubted he could come up with a good truth in his…well his…his sugar drunk state.

Dan smiled very goofily, (**A/N is goofily even a word?) **and said "What is your favorite song?" Everyone looked surprised at the question, but even more surprised at Sinead's answer.

"New perspective." She blurted, and then covered her mouth, new perspective was one of Jonah's songs, and they all knew it. Sinead sighed and mumbled, "FML," while everyone laughed.

Now, to be fair, Sinead was not evil, well, not too evil. But she still thought that the perfect way to get the attention away from her and her crush on Jonah was too shine the spotlight on Amian. Which is why she said, "Amy, truth or dare?"

Amy looked at Sinead unsure of what to say. On the one hand Sinead was her best friend, on the other hand, that just made her more vicious when playing truth or dare. "Dare," Amy said this so that Sinead couldn't ask her about her feelings for Ian.

Sinead grinned and Amy realized her mistake too late. "I dare you to kiss Ian, on the mouth, for five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! I just realized that I forgot to do disclaimers on the other chapters. So in case you didn't know I don't own the 39 clues, if I did Amian would have happened a long time ago. BTW I need suggestions for stories! I'm getting desperate here. This chapter is a lot of fluffy goodness. Amian haters can go rot.**

"What!" Amy said eyes wide shocked. Ian was trying not to grin like an idiot and Amy looked ever so slightly pleased, but she was mostly panicked. She had slight feelings for Ian, but was sure it would never work.

Sinead smiled oh-so-innocently, and said, "You heard me. I dared you to kiss Ian for five minutes. Amy gulped and Ian mouthed 'thank you' to Sinead. Ian turned to Amy, who was sitting on his left.

"Well, love, shall we do the dare?" Ian said smiling; Amy would have said 'don't call me love' but suddenly was unable to speak. She quickly figured out that it was because Ian's lips were blocking her own.

She responded by kissing him back timidly. He kissed her urgently, like he was trying to make good use of the five minutes. "Four minutes," Sinead said, but was slightly ignored. Ian put one hand on Amy's waist and the other cupped her cheek.

"Three minutes," Amy wrapped her arms around Ian's neck and sighed slightly. Dan ran off saying, "Excuse me while I go and puke." Amy smiled slightly, happy that she was kissing Ian, and that she had caused Dan discomfort.

"Two minutes," the kiss deepened slightly, and Ian wanted to run around whooping with joy. But of course he would never do that because he had a sense of dignity. However it was very tempting.

"One minute," Hamilton used his bunny ears to cover his eyes, and Natalie ran in the same direction Dan had, and the rest stared at them like they couldn't stop looking. Amy was messing up Ian's hair, but he wasn't about to complain.

"30 seconds," Reagan and Madison resisted the urge to squeal in a very girly fashion. Ned and Ted started discussing the scientific reasoning behind kissing, and Ian and Amy just blocked out everyone else.

"Times up," Sinead said, but they didn't break apart. "Times up!" She said more insistent, but they still ignored her. "TIMES UP!" They all yelled, and Ian and Amy finally broke apart.

Amy blushed a red that would put tomatoes to shame, while Ian grinned happily. Of course the camp counselor chose that moment to shout, "Everyone get to their rooms! Lights out in 20 minutes."

They all went to their rooms, Ian and Amy maintaining their smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So I don't have much to say except I don't own the 39 clues, and pretty please review! Also, do you think I should have Sinead/Jonah or Sinead/Hamilton? **

It was early morning on the second day of Cahill camp and the calm silence was broken by a horrible sound, "LEEET MEEE GIVVE YOOOUR HEEEAAART AAAA BREEEAAAAk!"

Someone, somewhere in camp was singing, or attempting to sing 'Give your heart a break," but it sounded like Saladin getting his tail stepped on. The Cahill camp was not really camp-like.

They all were housed in buildings made of shiny steel, glass, and light wood. They were a bunch of tree houses in Peru, so no one but Cahill's knew they were there. Two people were housed in each small tree house and then they had bigger ones for other stuff.

By this time everyone was wide awake and all of them sat down in the kitchen. They then noticed the other Cahill's that had not been in the gauntlet with them. There was a girl with dark red hair, and grey eyes, a girl with black hair and green eyes, a boy with curly blond hair and brown eyes, and a girl who looked a lot like the boy and was his twin.

They all sat down with their pancakes and the girl with red hair was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, so you're the Cahill's that were in the gauntlet?" They all nodded, and Amy spoke up, trying to make conversation, "Yeah. I thought it was only gauntlet Cahill's that came here."

The girl with black hair replied, "Originally it was, but they decided to have us come here. I'm Pippa by the way. And this is Theodosia and Theodore." She pointed at the twins as she said this and they gave a little wave.

"Cool. Do you already know which one of us is who?" The newbies nodded and they fell into silence for a few minutes before Sinead spoke, "So what branches are you guys?" Pippa answered first, "I'm half Janus half Lucian." Theodosia and Theodore spoke at the same time, "half Ekat half Tomas." They all looked at Elizabeth for her branch and she shifted uncomfortably.

She stared right back at them, "It's kind of hard to explain what branch I am." Of course that just made them more curious. "Just tell us!" Reagan said impatiently, and Elizabeth sighed.

"Technically I'm an honorary Cahill. I don't have any Cahill ancestors, but I have Cahill abilities." She said hesitantly, they could tell she was holding something back. "So what does that mean 'Cahill abilities'? Asked Natalie. "I took the master serum."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So, a lot of you said I should do Sinead/Hamilton, so I'm going to do Sinead/Hamilton. Now my question is, who should Elizabeth be paired with? On with the story…**

"WHAT?" Everyone but Elizabeth and Pippa shouted. Pippa was Elizabeth's best friend so she already knew. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, "I took the master serum."

"Why?" Someone asked, and of course they were all thinking it. Elizabeth responded, "There was a completed version of the serum. If I didn't swallow it then the vespers would, and I couldn't let that happen."

They all let this sink in before Sinead thought of something else, "But if you weren't a Cahill how did you know about the serum and stuff in the first place?"

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to run, and shared a look with Pippa. "It's a long story." The others tried to object, to get her to tell the story, but luckily for her, Alistair who was a camp counselor came in, so that he could pass out schedules.

9:00 breakfast

10:00 get ready for the day

10:30 advanced weaponry

11:30 archery

12:30 chemistry

1:30 lunch

2:00 free time

3:00 parcour (It's a type of practical acrobatics created by the French military)

4:00 free time

5:00 history of Cahill

5:30 self-defense

6:00 mixed martial arts and crafts

7:00 dinner

8:00 free time

11:55 lights out

"Um, Alistair? I don't see ninja classes on here." Dan said like it was a horrible mistake. Cough-dweeb-cough. Dan turned to Natalie, "I heard that!"

"I'm sorry Dan, but there are no ninja classes." Alistair left shaking his head. Dan pouted and started banging his head against the table muttering, "FML," under his breath.

What do you think? REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup, so I never really mentioned who was roommates with whom, so here is the list,**

**Ned and Theodore, Ted and Theodosia, Sinead and Amy, Hamilton and Ian, Dan and Natalie, Jonah and Elizabeth, Reagan and Phoenix, Pippa and Madison. I picked them randomly to make the story more interesting. Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

They all left to go to their rooms, but Ian stayed back a little. "Amy, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked nervously, and Amy looked like a deer in the headlights, and her old stutter came back.

"Uh, s-sorry Ian, b-but I r-r-really should g-go g-g-get ready." And with that she ran after Sinead, leaving a very crestfallen and confused Ian.

As the others walked to their rooms, they all talked about stuff.

Ned and Theodore talked about how annoying having a twin could be, as did Ted and Theodosia.

Sinead and Amy talked about Hamilton and Ian, and how frustrating boys were. While Hamilton and Ian talked about Sinead and Amy and how confusing girls were.

Dan and Natalie argued about something. They couldn't remember what they were fighting about, but they weren't about to let the other person win.

Reagan and Phoenix were talking about ways to smuggle large amounts of sugar into Dan's food to make him all hyper again.

Pippa and Madison were talking about ways to pair up their friends into couples, both of them giggling madly.

And lastly, Jonah and Elizabeth. Jonah was trying to find out how Elizabeth knew about the Cahills, and he was doing it with very little tact. "So, how did you know about the Cahills?" He said casually giving her a famous Wiz grin that would make most girls faint.

Elizabeth just sighed and gave him a look, "Seriously? You know for a Cahill you have, like, zero tact when it comes to getting info out of people. Also why aren't you using your 'gangsta' speak?"

"Would you prefer I talk gangsta?" Jonah said, distracted from his earlier question. "Absolutely not. When you talk like that it makes you come across stupid, moronic, arrogant, annoy-"Jonah cut her off, "Okay, okay, I get it. I shouldn't use gangsta talk."

Elizabeth nodded and then Jonah remembered his earlier question, "So like I asked, how did you know about the Cahills?" Jonah noticed that Elizabeth bit her lip when she was nervous, uncomfortable, thinking, or focused. Not that he was staring at her lips or anything. Of course not.

"If I told you guys, then you wouldn't look at me the same." Jonah frowned, "What do you mean?" Elizabeth paused for a minute trying to think of a way to explain.

"When I tell people, they don't see me for me anymore. They judge me based on that one detail, and don't treat me the same. I don't want you all to look at me differently before you even know me."

Jonah nodded at this answer, but still was dying to know. So he decided to get to know Elizabeth so that he wouldn't look at her differently when he found out.

If anyone had accused him of wanting to get to know her because he liked her he would have denied it. But then again, everybody lies.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I had a request to write about Amy and Sinead's, and Ian and Hamilton's conversations on the way to their dorm rooms. And what the readers want, the readers get…**

Sinead and Amy talked about Hamilton and Ian:

"Normally Hamilton would have made some kind of snarky comment about me having a big brain, and I would respond with a remark about how stupid football is. But it's like he's ignoring me."

Sinead said in a huff, to Amy who just shook her head. "I would offer some advice, but I'm still mad at you for making me kiss Ian."

Sinead rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh please, you liked kissing him and you know it." Amy sighed and didn't say anything until Sinead kept giving her the look.

"Ok, so maybe, I liked it just a little tiny bit, but it means nothing. I just can't think of Ian like that. I mean, Dan would kill me figuratively, and Isabel would kill me literally."

Amy shook her head as they walked into the room. It had a sterling steel bunk bed, one light wood wall, and three glass walls over-looking the jungle. Amy and Sinead both started getting dressed and continued talking.

"Also, I don't think Ian likes me like that." Amy pulled on a navy blue Abercrombie t-shirt, and a pair of cream-colored capris. Sinead scoffed, "Oh, trust me, he likes you like that. Otherwise he wouldn't look at you all the time like he's a lovesick puppy."

Now it was Amy's turn to scoff, and Sinead put on a long sleeve green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of black shorts. "He does no look at me like a lovesick puppy."

They walked out of their room. Sinead thought for a moment and then said, "You're right. YOU look at HIM like a love sick puppy."

Hamilton and Ian talk about Amy and Sinead:

"It's like she's ignoring me. We haven't insulted each other, or even talked at all." Hamilton sighed, still munching on a pancake from breakfast.

"So, are you going to try and talk to her?" Ian said eyeing Hamilton's pancake with raised eyebrows. Ian and Hamilton had agreed to be friends because they were the same age and they were both frustrated when it came to girls.

"No. I won't break first and admit that I like talking to her." Hamilton changed into black basketball shorts and a shirt with the Tomas crest.

"So, what's up with you and Amy?" Hamilton changed the subject, hoping to make Ian slightly uncomfortable.

"I honestly don't know. Although I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me in a romantic capacity." Ian changed into black designer track pants and a black well fitting shirt.

"Uh, she totally likes you like that," Hamilton, said, heading towards the door. Ian shook his head sadly.

"I don't know. One minute I think she likes me, and the next she won't even talk to me." Ian closed the door behind him.

"So we both have girls ignoring us. What a mad mad world." Hamilton said sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup peoples! So, not much to say except IDO39C. Enjoy.**

10:30 advanced weaponry:

"Pippa, you're my friend. So you understand that when I say this I say it with care, SHUT UP!" Pippa was annoying Elizabeth.

Which was probably not a good idea considering that Elizabeth was holding a state of the art knife she had made.

"Elizabeth, you have to tell them." Elizabeth sighed and Pippa new she had won. In frustration she threw her knife at practice dummy and speared it right through the heart.

Everyone else, who were all struggling with knife throwing, snuck glances at her, shocked. Jonah openly stared, with his jaw hanging open, and a slight smile on his face.

"What?" Elizabeth said when she noticed everyone staring. Pippa rolled her eyes while everyone went back to attempting to throw knifes. Elizabeth turned to Pippa.

"I'll tell them, just not yet." Unfortunately, Jonah had been coming to talk to Elizabeth and over heard.

"Tell who what?" He asked with a curious look. Pippa opened her mouth to say something but Elizabeth elbowed her, and spoke instead.

"Nothing," Jonah noticed she bit her lower lip when she said this, so she was obviously lying. They all stood there in an awkward silence before Pippa decided to break the silence and help couple up her friend at the same time.

"Well, I'll just go and do stuff then." She grinned evilly at them and Elizabeth shot her a confused look and Jonah just gave a nod.

"So, I was wondering if I could have your help on the whole knife throwing thingy." Jonah said slightly awkwardly. Neither of them could figure out why this was awkward it just was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. I know that author notes are kind annoying, so sorry. Anyway I'm going to be making four updates on Valentines Day as a sort of Valentines Day card to you all. Also if you like my writing I have a blog, .com/**

**I hope you'll click on that link. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

11:30 archery:

They were all paired up with their roommates, holding dangerous weapons. What could go wrong? Simply put, everything.

"Amy, you need to talk to Ian."

"When you talk to Hamilton."

"Ian just text her or something."

"Then you just text Sinead."

"What's your secret?"

"I'm not telling you yet, Jonah."

"Which couples work best?"

"Let's make a list when we have a free period."

"Twins suck."

"Idiot!"

"Ugly!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The separate conversations were broken when Hamilton accidentally shot Sinead in the shoulder with a bow and arrow. What fun.


	12. Chapter 12

12:30 what was supposed to be chemistry:

"She's going to kill me." Hamilton banged his head against the wall

"Don't worry. We'll give you a nice funeral," Ian said yawning slightly.

Hamilton shot Ian a glare and Ian went back to staring at Amy.

"Just tell me, I won't think any differently of you. I promise." And of course Jonah was still annoying Elizabeth.

"Oh, trust me, you would never speak to me again." Elizabeth sighed shaking her head. Jonah frowned, he had come to really like Elizabeth and if he was being honest it hurt a little that she wouldn't tell him.

"I swear I won't. If anything, after getting to know me I'm surprised you still talk to me." Elizabeth smiled a little bit at that and took a deep breath, about to tell him her secret…

And of course Alistair had to choose that moment to announce that Sinead was okay and walk in with her.

"Well, she should be fine. You all are excused from lessons for today. But you have to spend the day in your dorms or in your common room. Goodbye."

They all sat or stood there awkwardly before Sinead walked up to Hamilton. It was quite a funny sight to see a tall, strong guy cowering in front of such a petite and skinny girl.

"Sorry?" Hamilton said as more of a question then anything else. But Sinead knew what to do for revenge.

"Who wants to play a little truth or dare?"

Teaser for next chapter: The return of the bunny.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**H! So I realized that the blog link didn't show up so I used a space in between each letter. H t t p : / / n o t s e e n r a r e l y h e a r d . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

Hamilton was 99% sure that he would meet his doom during this simple game of truth or dare. Sinead was looking way to happy for someone who had just been shot, and it scared Hamilton to say the least.

"So, as the victim, I'll go first," Sinead said after they had all taken the truth serum. They felt slightly bad for Hamilton, but couldn't wait to see the kind of punishment Sinead would dish out.

"Hamilton, truth or dare?" The question hung in the air, and they all held their breaths… "Dare." He surprised them; _why not get the worst over with, _he thought.

"I dare you to wear the pink bunny costume for two days." Sinead said it so nonchalantly, like she was daring him to write his name.

Hamilton however felt the world spinning, he hated pink, and so it was totally understandable that he fainted.

"Should we wake him up?"

"I vote no."

"Okay, that works."

And so they went back to their game. "Who wants to go for Hamilton," Sinead asked. They all looked at each other before deciding on Pippa, even though Elizabeth objected.

"Elizabeth, truth or dare?" Elizabeth groaned and sighed out, "Dare."

"I dare you to tell one person here your secret. You can go out in the hall and tell them. That way it will prove to you that people will still like you even if they know."

Elizabeth muttered some French curses under her breath and after a moment of thought pointed to Jonah to follow her.

He was going to hear her secret.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, so I know that Authors notes kind of suck so I'll keep it sort. I'd like to write a story with another FF writer about what could happen in the next Vesper versus Cahills book. I only have a couple small musts,**

**Evan and Amy must break up in the next book**

**Atticus should be saved within the first 5 chapters**

**I only care about two couples, Amy/Ian, and Sinead/Jonah.**

**So PM me if you're interested.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IDO39C. **

"How long have they been out there?"

"I don't know but they better hurry up."

Jonah and Elizabeth had been out there for five minutes and Elizabeth was still trying to figure out the best way to tell him.

"Well, I-You see-I used to-"

"Elizabeth, just say it already!" Elizabeth took a deep breath and said it…

"I used to be a vesper." Jonah stared at her for a minute. He waited to see if he would suddenly be afraid of her, or if he would somehow hate her because of this.

But he didn't. She was still Elizabeth, and for someone who used to be a vesper she looked like him not liking her was the worst thing that could happen to her.

They stood there for a minute and Jonah burst out laughing. Elizabeth looked really offended.

"What's so funny?" Jonah realized Elizabeth looked hurt and so he stopped laughing.

"It's just ridiculous that you thought I wouldn't like you if you told me. So, you used to be a vesper, Ian once left Amy in a cave to die but now they're goo-goo for each other. Cahills are big on the whole forgive and forget thing."

Elizabeth looked really relived, as was Jonah. He had thought it would be something weird like she use to be a dude or something.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! So I've found another author to collaborate with. I'm working on the story with watermelonwafflesBICUITS. The first chapter should be posted within a couple days. Now onto the story...**

While Elizabeth was telling Jonah her secret:

Amy was uncomfortable. It wasn't because a very pink Hamilton was drooling on her shoulder. It wasn't because Natalie was telling her the history of polka dots. And it wasn't even because Dan was dangerously close to twenty bags of skittles that Ned and Ted had gotten out for the games.

It wasn't any of those reasons.

It was because Ian was on her right and he was openly staring at her.

Of course having a hot guy who you have a crush on stare at you doesn't make people uncomfortable. Not.

So, that left a love struck Ian, a blushing Amy, a drooling Hamilton, and a sheesh kabob Sinead.

Jonah and Elizabeth came back in both with unreadable expressions. Ian sent a pleading look at Elizabeth that confused Amy. Ian and Elizabeth hadn't really talked and yet they seemed to have some sort of agreement.

"Ok my turn. Amy, truth or dare?" Elizabeth asked and Amy thought for a moment.

"Truth." Okay so Amy was a chicken. So what?

"Do you have a crush on Ian?" When she asked that Amy understood the look. Ian had been asking for her to ask Amy that question.

"Yes." She said it so quietly that she hoped no one heard it. Ian grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

She was about to start stumbling out apologies but was stopped by Ian asking her for reassurance.

"Did you mean it?" She simply nodded and Ian lifted her chin up and kissed her.

It was like fireworks.

Wait a minute.

There were actual fireworks.

They spelled out "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ian looked at her expecting her to say she still didn't trust him, but she didn't. In fact she didn't say anything.

She just kissed him again, and he took that as a yes.


	17. Chapter 17

After the game of truth or dare they all went to Alistair with a petition. Well all of them except Amy and Ian who were making out, which everyone else either thought was adorable or revolting.

They told Alistair that having a 'childhood experience' did not include things that were boring and/or could get someone shot in the arm.

So after some pity partying by Sinead they got a cleared schedule. Which brings us to breakfast the next morning…

"Awwww! They're adorable!" –Reagan, Madison, Pippa and Sinead

"Ewww! They're revolting!" –Everyone else

Everyone was intent on giving their opinion on Ian and Amy's relationship. Some people loved romance some hated it.

Elizabeth hated it.

"You guys are absolutely nauseating," She said. Elizabeth didn't know why she hated romance, she just did.

Well, actually she did know why she hated it. The whole vesper thing affected Jonah's opinion of her. He said it didn't, but she could tell it did.

So now Jonah was acting odd towards her and had found a sudden interest in Pippa, Elizabeth's best friend.

Pippa of course glared at him, knowing that he was just using her as a distraction from his feelings for Elizabeth.

So, when Ian and Amy started making out it is totally understandable why she threw a slice of pear at them.

Everyone who liked romance and/or Amian booed, while everyone else cheered.

"What was that for?"

"The rest of us are trying to eat, but you two being all mushy is way to distracting," Elizabeth responded as she buttered her toast.

Jonah laughed and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

Review or you will turn blue!


	18. Chapter 18

**Did you know that hippo's milk is pink? Well now you do. Did you know I don't own 39 clues? Now you do.**

After breakfast they didn't have anything to do because Alistair said they didn't have to do classes anymore.

Which was fine with them.

So they did the only thing they could think of…

TRUTH OR DARE! (Yes I realize I've been over-using this game, but whatevs. Be quiet haters.)

They were all sitting in a circle in the common room, trying to choose who would go first. They decided on Pippa. They would come to regret that decision.

Why would they regret it? Because Pippa was hell-bent on getting her favorite couples together.

"Hamilton, you know the question."

"Truth. You kind of scare me." Everyone laughed at that. They thought Pippa was totally sweet and kind, and wouldn't embarrass anybody. Ha!

"Do you have a crush on Sinead?" Well, Pippa certainly got right to the point.

"Yes." Hamilton covered himself expecting someone to hit him, but no one did. Instead he was tackled by Sinead who kissed him. Obviously he kissed back.

"Uh, guys?" Hamilton and Sinead still didn't break apart.

Elizabeth ran out, and came back with…a pear. Can you guess what she did with it?


	19. Chapter 19

After some yelling, kissing, and several more pears, they finally got back to the game. And Hamilton knew whom he was going to torture. Not Pippa. The pear-thrower.

"Elizabeth, truth or dare?"

Elizabeth didn't want him to ask her if she had a crush on Jonah, so she said, "Dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone the secret you have been keeping. The curiosity is killing us." Hamilton smirked.

They all stared at her, and she took a deep breath. Better sooner rather than later.

"I used to be a vesper."

She ran out before they could get over their shock. Even Jonah was shocked; he didn't think she would do the dare.

They all sat there for a few minutes before Jonah spoke up.

"Hamilton, you suck."

This made Hamilton's head snap up to look at him.

"What'd I do?" He asked, sincerely confused.

Jonah shook his head and sighed before answering.

"You shouldn't have made her tell us. It was her secret, and her past and you had no right to make her tell us."

And with that he ran out to look for Elizabeth.

**See that little button that says review? Click it, then write what you thought, and what you think should happen next. You know you want to! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi. I don't know why but I was feeling kinda melancholy and decided to write some Jonah/Elizabeth fluff. It's a little bit sad I this chapter, but it gets happy next chapter. 39 clues owns scholastic…or something like that.**

Elizabeth was gone

Jonah looked everywhere. He looked in the common room, out on the balconies, and in the classrooms, but she wasn't there. Finally he looks in their dorm room and found a scary sight.

Not Elizabeth.

Instead, a definite absence of all her things. Her closet was empty, all her books gone, and nothing showed that she had ever been there. He ran to the entrance of the camp hoping that she wasn't gone.

She wasn't there.

He ran back to where the others were and ran in close to tears.

"Elizabeth's gone. All of her stuff is gone and I can't find her anywhere." Jonah said

Hamilton opened his mouth to say that maybe she re-joined the vespers but Sinead elbowed him before he could. If he had said it Jonah probably would have punched him.

"Did you look everywhere?" Amy asked, having regained her senses first.

Jonah nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'll go tell Alistair, everyone else look again just to be thorough." Amy said taking charge, as a madrigal she was a great leader.

Jonah nodded and went to go check the entrance again. He looked for something; maybe some footprints or bike tracks, and a glint caught his eye. It was a small silver pocket watch that he recognized as Elizabeth's. She would never go anywhere without it.

"GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Jonah shouted, and everyone else came over.

"A pocket watch? Why's that important?" Ian asked eye-brows furrowed as he tried to figure out the problem. If Amy wasn't so absorbed in helping find Elizabeth she would have swooned at his intense expression.

"It's Elizabeth's, She wouldn't have left with out. I think she was kidnapped.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup! I am sincerely trying to make my chapters longer and so if I succeed please tell me in a review. If I don't succeed tell me in a review. Moral of the story: Review. IDO39C.**

"You think she was kidnapped?" Pippa asked between sniffles. She was Elizabeth's best friend and was crying a little.

Jonah nodded and then voiced a new fear. 

"What if the vespers took her?" He said it like the words physically hurt. Ian subconsciously pulled Amy closer to him. He sent a sympathetic look towards Jonah.

Amy told them that she had told Alistair and that several Cahills had been sent to try and find Elizabeth.

"He said we should just stay put for now." They all headed back to their dorms except for Jonah who just stood there.

Now you may be thinking, Jonah and Elizabeth didn't have many romantic moments, why is he so torn up? Well, they did have moments of a romantic nature, I just didn't write them before.

So I'm going to use a magical writing tool called a flashback so that you can see what happened when Jonah asked Elizabeth to help him throw knives:

"_You're holding the knife like it's going to bite you!" Elizabeth said laughing slightly and Jonah shrugged._

"_It is a knife after all. It may not bite me, but it can cut off…things." Jonah said eyeing the knife, but looking at Elizabeth in his peripheral vision. Elizabeth just laughed and showed him how to hold it._

"_You shouldn't have a death grip on it either. Just hold it lightly, but enough to have a good grip." She showed him again and by some miracle he got it right._

"_Okay, now throw it at the dummy." Elizabeth said happily._

"_I don't want to throw it at Hamilton, that'd be mean." Jonah joked and was rewarded by Elizabeth laughing. That was one thing he liked, she didn't giggle she gave a real laugh._

"_Ha ha very funny. Just throw it." Elizabeth said still smiling. Jonah threw it and it hit the area where the dummies…things would be._

"_See, told you it could cut off…things." _

_Elizabeth and Jonah walked to archery laughing and talking about anything that crossed their minds._

End of flashback. So that's why Jonah was slightly upset. Well more than slightly.

If he had only been slightly upset then he wouldn't have grabbed a backpack full of supplies and went into the jungle to search for Elizabeth. So definitely more than slightly upset.

**Hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aloha! So, just to clarify something the camp is in a jungle in Peru. Apparently there was some confusion about that so yeah. **

"Where's Jonah?"

"His backpacks gone."

"Do you think he was also kidnapped?"

"He left a note."

The next morning they discovered Jonah was gone and a note on his bed **(A/N Jonah's note is underlined)**

Hi guys. So, when you find this note and figure out that I'm gone, don't panic or anything. I couldn't just sit around and wait; I'm not a very patient person. I'm going to try and find her, but if I'm not back in 3 days then something's gone wrong. 

Sincerely, Jonah

"Oh my god." Pippa said once they had finished reading the note. They were all silent before Pippa spoke again.

"That is so romantic!" She squealed. They all looked at her like she was crazy and she stopped grinning.

They decided not to go after Jonah unless he wasn't back within the 3 days.

"I think we should all sleep in the common room, it would be bad if anyone else got kidnapped, and we can use sleeping bags." Ian suggested and everyone agreed.

Suddenly Natalie spoke, "Where's my dart gun?"

Jonah had found some footprints and was following them when he heard voices up ahead. He hid climbed a tree and hid behind the branches so he could see the people.

"Did you think you could just leave the Vespers? Honestly Elizabeth, you're an idiot. Serum or no serum." A boy the same age as Jonah spoke to Elizabeth, who was currently tied up against a tree.

The boy had blond hair and cold black eyes. He spoke like he was sincerely disappointed in Elizabeth. Like she was horrible.

"Jake, the Vespers are evil and crazy. I'm surprised you haven't left." When Elizabeth said this, the boy, or Jake as Elizabeth called him, slapped her. Elizabeth didn't even flinch.

"They aren't evil, the Cahills are. What happened to you Elizabeth? You were one of the best and then you just switched sides." Jake said angrily.

"The Vespers are trying to take over the world, and the Cahills are not evil." Elizabeth responded fixing Jake with a glare. Jonah noticed her eyes flit over to where he was, but Jake didn't notice.

"You're foolish." Jake said, and then opened a bag full of poisons. Jonah took out a dart gun he had borrowed from Natalie and shot Jake. He crumpled to the floor and Jonah came down from the tree.

"Are you alright?" Jonah said as he untied Elizabeth.

"Yes. Thank you so much for finding me. If you hadn't I would probably be dead." She said. Jonah finished untying her and pulled her into a hug that she happily returned. Two minutes passed.

"You do realize you can let me go now right?" Elizabeth asked. She liked hugging him, but Jake could wake up any minute.

"Oh, yeah, right." Jonah let her go, and held her hand as the ran towards camp.

**So, what'd ya think? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello you wonderful fantastic people! So, I don't have much to say except I don't own 39 clues and please review. Warning: Serious Amian fluff**

The Cahills had set up sleeping bags in the common room and were getting ready for bed. Jonah and Elizabeth still had not come back yet and they were trying to hide their worry.

"I just hope they're okay." Amy told Ian. They had positioned their sleeping bags next to each other and were talking. Amy had her head against his chest and could hear his heartbeat.

"Me too. I do sort of owe her." He said stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"If she hadn't asked you that question during truth or dare we wouldn't have gotten together." He explained smiling at the memory. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, but I think you're even because she did throw a pear at us." Amy said, now she was also grinning slightly, Ian chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." He said. A couple minutes later Amy's breathing evened out and he fell asleep moments after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonah and Elizabeth were halfway to camp when they decided to stop and rest. They sat at the base of a huge tree, hidden by the roots and relaxed.

"Are the others looking for me too?" Elizabeth asked after they had caught their breath. Jonah blushed slightly at her question and waited a minute before answering.

"No, just me. They wanted to wait and see if you had just run away or something." Jonah rubbed his neck, a nervous habit he had that Elizabeth had noticed.

Not that she paid a lot of attention to him or anything. That would suggest she had a crush on him. Which she didn't. But she still noticed.

"How'd you know I didn't run away?" She asked, biting her lip. Jonah didn't answer; he just reached into his pocket and pulled out her silver pocket watch. He handed it to her, both of them blushing as if it was essential to their survival.

They sat their in silence for a minute, each thinking about the same things.

"We should get going," Elizabeth said softly and Jonah nodded. They got up and started walking again. They were still holding hands.


	24. Chapter 24

**Is it just me, or am I updating a lot? IDO39C and please review **

"AHHHHHHHH!"

That was the sound that the Cahills awoke to. The screaming was coming from both Dan and Natalie.

"Was the hap?" A very tired Phoenix asked yawning. They all looked over at Dana and Natalie and burst out laughing.

Dan and Natalie had put their sleeping bags next to each other and well…Dan was a bit of a cuddler. So Natalie had woken up using Dan as a pillow, while he had used her as a teddy bear.

"Oh my god." Amy gasped out between giggles. Ian was practically rolling on the floor and everyone else was leaning against something or someone for support while they laughed

"I hope you haven't been having to much fun without us." Elizabeth said as she and Jonah walked in. They all said hi, but Pippa noticed a detail.

"Oh my god, you guys are holding hands! Are you a couple now?" She said looking between them.

"Um, no-" Elizabeth started

"We aren't-" Jonah interrupted

"That'd be-" Elizabeth said, and then Jonah interrupted her again.

"Oh, to hell with it." He went over to Elizabeth and kissed her. He expected her to pull a pear out of her pocket, but instead she just kissed him back. After five minutes, the other Cahills felt awkward and left the two alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, this is the 25****th**** chapter. O.o **

"So," Jonah started.

"So," Elizabeth responded breathlessly.

"You're not going to throw a pear at me are you?" He asked grinning, and he smiled wider when she laughed.

"I don't think so, I wouldn't want to waste a pear." She said. They fell into a slightly awkward silence, neither sure what to say.

"WillYouBeMyGirlfriend?" Jonah rushed out, looking at her hopefully. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and gave him a slightly amused look.

"What?" she asked. Jonah took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and repeated it slower.

"Yes." She said. Jonah opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, not daring to believe.

"Yes." She repeated. Jonah grinned, and kissed her again.

"Awwwww!" They stopped kissing and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Pippa, were you spying on us?" Elizabeth asked her friend with a glare, and Jonah was just staring into the distance with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well…maybe." Pippa said, suddenly finding her feet fascinating. Elizabeth was about to yell at Pippa, but stopped when she noticed Jonah's expression.

"Jonah? Hello? Earth to Jonah." Elizabeth waved her hand in front of Jonah's face and Pippa took the chance to sneak away. After waving her hand in front of his face she kissed him and he snapped out of it.

"Well that was effective." She said now with a grin to match Jonah's. Jonah nodded and thought for a minute before speaking. 

"Want to see if the others want to play truth or dare?"


	26. Chapter 28

If you asked any of them what happened the night before, they could honestly say they didn't remember. Natalie was 90- no wait- 89.9 percent sure she hadn't used any kind of serum but she couldn't say for sure.

It had been the best and last night of camp, and they didn't remember it. They all packed(Elizabeth snuck the pink bunny suit into Hamilton's bag), and ready to go.

Goodbyes were said and before they left they agreed on one thing: They would come back to camp on January 8th. And Natalie would bring plenty of truth serum.


End file.
